The Joys of Marriage
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Surprises. Naruto and Tayuya get married, and a special song for this fic! NaruTayu


Hello readers! This will be a sequel to the Valentine's Surprises story that I made during Valentine's day. Enjoy!

It has been a year ever since Naruto had proposed to his fiery redheaded tomboy girlfriend Tayuya Tamaki, with a surprising results. Today was going to be a special day for both lovers since it was time to tie the knot in holy matrimony. That's right, people of Konohagakure. They're getting married on such a beautiful day.

The blond jinchuuriki had prepared his clan's compound for the big wedding day, as well as the Hokage Tower for the ceremony four hours before the sun rose. He had some help mainly with his Kage Bunshins, despite the objections from the flute playing redhead. She may have liked the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu for battle, but what she really wanted was a day where she and her future husband would never have to do any jutsu for the day. As Naruto was preparing the altar in the Hokage Tower, two figures came by to help. He turned around, and saw Neji and Shikamaru being dragged by their respective lovers Tenten and Temari.

"Man, what a drag. If only Naruto could use his Kage Bunshins to set up everything, that wouldn't be so troublesome at all." the lazy chunin said, which earned him a mild slap in the back of the head from Temari.

"Gosh, Shikamaru-kun. Today is the wedding, and I was invited as a bridesmaid. Plus, you're invited as a groomsman or something." Temari replied. She saw Naruto and waved. "Over here, Mr. Groomboy."

"Temari-nee-chan." Naruto said as he finished setting up the altar. "I'm so glad that you guys came."

"Yeah, even though lazyass here didn't want to come." the Suna kunoichi replied back.

"It's just too troublesome to watch Hokage-sama rant on and on about what's expected from both Naruto and the redheaded troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied.

"Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"He's helping in the kitchen for the food. On Tayuya-san's request, there would be no ramen allowed." Neji said stoically. Naruto went wide eyed, shocked at the fact that there would be no ramen allowed in this special day.

"How could you be soooooooo cruel, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto said to the sky. "By the way, there is only four hours left before the wedding ceremony starts. We'd better get ready if we want to start the ceremony."

The five teenagers had left the Hokage Tower and into their respective homes. Naruto went back to his clan's compound to put on his clothes for the wedding. Ever since his other sensei the perverted toad sannin had met his untimely demise at the hands of the Akatsuki leader Pain, he had worn his father's cloak to honor not only his dead sensei, but also his father who had left his only son the Namikaze home. When Naruto put on his father's cloak and dress for the wedding, he also brought out two ceremonial swords just for this special day.

Two hours into his preparation for the wedding ceremony, Naruto heard a knock on the door of the compound. He opened it, to see his first sensei Kakashi Hatake on the doorstep.

"Naruto, are you nervous?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Ever since ero-sennin died at the hands of that bastard, I had been mourning because I never knew he was my godfather." Naruto said with a hint of remorse.

"I know, but Jiraiya-sama didn't die in vain. You should be proud that he taught your father and you as well." the one eyed jounin said. "By the way, have you chosen your best man or best men?"

"I dunno what happened to Sasuke-teme, but I was thinking of choosing someone I highly trust." Naruto replied.

"All right, see you in two hours. By the way, I was told to come early by Hokage-sama, or she would burn all of my Icha Icha books." Kakashi replied as he left.

After Naruto had finished grooming himself, he went to the Hokage Tower to wait for the rest of the guests to come. While he waited for the guests, he got out two small boxes which contained a wedding ring inside each of those boxes. After he was done with the wedding rings, he went back to the compound to write more Icha Icha books since Jiraiya had stated in his will secretly that Naruto should continue his work. Needless to say, the book became even more popular that more men had decided to read the Icha Icha books that Naruto had written.

"Hey! I should write an Icha Icha story that highly revolves around big fuzzbrow-sensei's flames of youth." Naruto mumbled to himself. He made some Kage Bunshins, and gave them an order. "You guys are to work on one chapter. We're going to write about eighteen chapters of this baby."

"Yosh! We will do it!" the Bunshins had replied as they got started. When it was only thirty minutes before the ceremony, Naruto dispelled his bunshins and collected their work. He ran to the Hokage Tower to prepare for the ceremony, seeing many glances from the villagers along the way.

* * *

While Naruto was preparing for the wedding, Tayuya was having her make up done, as well as her hair. As her new friends had said to her, she needed to start dressing more as a girl instead of as a boy. Although Tayuya refused to admit it, she had a very bad fashion sense. While she was putting on her wedding dress, Sakura and Ino came by to instruct the rest of the ladies about their own dresses. 

"Geez, some girls don't have a fashion sense." Ino said as Tayuya waited for the blonde. "Well, we got you r dress well prepared, and your make up is done. So now, we get to the Hokage Tower to meet the groom."

"I hope the (bleep)head has a deceny to get there on time." Tayuya replied. "If I ever hear that he's been peeping in the bath houses before this big day, I will personally castrate the moron."

"I'll join in too. Ever since Jiraiya-sama died, Naruto became even more perverted. He even started to wear those horrible green jumpsuits with the leg warmers. It's a good thing he hasn't had a haircut." Sakura replied.

When the three ladies had reached the Hokage tower, they were surprised to see Naruto, Neji, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji standing close to the altar.

"Wow, I'm so (bleep)ing impressed with those buffons managing to arrive on time." Tayuya said.

"Yeah, say where's Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Probably talking to Kiba." Sakura replied as Hinata and Kiba arrived. "Hey! Nice dress!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Hinata said as Kiba went to join the groomsmen. "It was so sweet of Naruto-kun to ket me go out with Kiba-kun."

"Well, at least he still considers you as his best friend after what happened to Sasuke-kun. He stayed in Otogakure." Sakura said.

The ceremony had started with Tsunade the Slug Sannin and Godaime Hokage arriving at the podium. Everyone stood up before her, and bowed. By the time the ceremony had started, the other jounins like Kakashi and Gai had arrived along with Asuma, Ibiki, Anko and Kurenai.

"Thank you all for coming here to this special ceremony. Here we will witness the union of two people in love, and some other stuff yeah." Tsunade said. "Anyways, would the bride and groom come up here please?"

Naruto and Tayuya had went up to the altar and sat down at the special chairs that were provided for them. Tsunade then started telling the stories about the history of the Namikaze and Tamaki clans. During this time, Shikamaru started to fall asleep, and everytime he did, Temari would prod him in the ribs to wake up.

"This is such a drag..." he yawned.

"Don't yawn in the ceremony, Shikamaru-kun." Temari whispered.

After a long grueling two hours of the storytelling, it was time for the vows. Tsunade had the two lovers face each other.

"Naruto-kun, do you take this woman as your beloved wife. In sickness, and in health. In wealth or poor, in life or death, do you take her?" Tsunade said.

"I do." Naruto said.

"Tayuya-chan, do you take this man as your beloved husband? What I said earlier regarding his vows to you." Tsunade asked once again.

"I do." Tayuya said.

"Then, Naruto. You may kiss the bride." Tsunade said, but Naruto held up his hands.

"Before I would like to kiss my bride, I would like to pay my respects to my otou-san and to my favorite sensei besides Kakashi-sensei who died." Naruto said as he bowed to the ground. "Without their sacrifices, I wouldn't be here."

:That's noble of you, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said. "Now, kiss the bride."

"All right." Naruto said as he crashed his lips into Tayuya's lips. After the kiss, he gave everyone the thumbs up and a twinking smile.

"THAT"S OUR NARUTO-KUN!" Lee and Gai yelled, causing everyone to cover up their ears. "MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Congratulations, Naruto. Although I wouldn't recommend doing that pose again." Kakashi said gloomily.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR UNYOUTHFULNESS, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled again.

"Shut up!" Kurenai yelled back, causing everyone to be silent. "Geez, you two. Can't you give your competition a rest?"

"Kurenai-sensei, Gai sensei is just warming up hi sflames of youth." Lee said, which earned him a glare from the kunoichis seated in their chairs.

* * *

The reception had started off well for the guests, except Naruto. Mainly because there was going to be no ramen served for this reception. However, he just grabbed some sushi and sashimi and started eating it. The dances had begun, and the blond jinchuuriki had started slow dancing with his new wife.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

Naruto had started twirling Tayuya around, and that caused the ladies to watch in awe. HInata and Kiba were smiling.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as Naruto and Tayuya looked at them. "Let's take a picture of all of us!"

"Great." Naruto said as Hinata gave the camera to Ino, who was passing by. "Ino-chan, can you take a picture of us?"

"Sure, Hinata." Ino said as she took pictures of the two couples together.

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni  
tada sakaratteita  
kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto  
mada shiranakatta ne_

The rest of the couples have started to dance. Even Sakura decided to dance with Shino to avoid Lee's weirdness. It wasn't until the middle of the song that a figure had appeared on the stage.

"Hey dobe. Congratulations." said the figure. Everyone turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha grinning in the stage.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa  
"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

"Sakura. I've missed you." Sasuke said. "By the way, I couldn't bring myself to kill my brother."

"That's great, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Where's your brother Itachi?"

"Married to the Snow princess of Yuki no Kuni. The same woman that used the name Yukie Fujikaze." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke! So glad to see you again!" Naruto said as he and Tayuya came over to the new couple.

"Yeah, I've seen you before. The fat one, the six armed one, and the two headed one was here, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Those morons are dead. So much for the fatass telling me to watch my (bleep)ing mouth." Tayuya replied.

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta  
demo arukidashiteru  
kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga  
sou kanarazu atta_

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki  
guuzen wa unmei ni naru_

Chouji and Shikamaru watched Gai and Kakashi trying to attract a certain purple haired woman to dance with either of them, but it ended with the purple haired woman dancing with the guy with a straw in his mouth.

"Genma is better than you two weirdoes." Yuugao Uzuki said to the two crestfallen jounins as Asuma and Kurenai also danced.

"Well, we're still tied in our quest to find a woman to fall to our charms." Gai said.

"Gai, maybe we ought to calm down." Kakashi replied.

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara  
ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?  
"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage  
_

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara_

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo  
kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu_

"Tayuya, I'm so glad to have married you." Naruto said.

"You said it, (bleep)head." Tayuya replied as they kissed once again.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omotta nara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

_

* * *

_

The song for this fic is Nami Tamaki's song Reason from Gundam Seed Destiny. plz review!


End file.
